


Strawberry Search

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, in which arthur swears a lot and is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur wants strawberries for his birthday cake, but strawberry season just ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea earlier today and i just HAD to write it, ops
> 
> Ah, also: I felt weird just saying that there weren't strawberries just because, so I googled strawberry season and all... unfortunally, strawberry season is still on during april, soooooo... this Arthur has his birthday in another month, 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't reaaaally explore it, but this is au is conservative and omegas cant go to college (that's what it is when its said "advanced studies") and must wear scarfs all the time outside and stuff like that... i wish to write more on this kind of au eventually, but that's all for now! i had a lot of fun writing this story and i hope you guys like it too!! :3

Every year for his birthday, Arthur liked to bake his own cake. It was a tradition for him ever since he was seventeen and his mother bought him a disgusting buttercream cake with terrible looking pink fondant. The thing was so disgusting and dry that Arthur promised never let anyone buy his birthday cake ever again, and that he’d rather make his own cakes instead.

 

During his Advanced Studies a few years back, Arthur earned a bad reputation of not being able to cook because he _one time_ made the dorm kitchen catch on fire. It was an accident. He was distracted with his homework and didn't notice he'd left the fork on his plate when putting it on the microwave…

 

And after that nobody would shut the fuck up about how he _sucked_ at cooking and how sad they felt for his future mate. The jokes got so popular that, well, Arthur never really found someone who showed interested in mating him. Who'd want an omega who can't cook? One that also avidly complained about the jokes of him not being able to cook and who was always frowning or being overly sarcastic?

 

And despite that, Arthur _knew_ how to cook. That was the worse part. He'd gotten stuck with those cooking jokes like a wine stain on a carpet, but he _knew_ , he knew how to cook. It had been an accident, goddamn it.

 

Anyway… he made his own birthday cakes. They were good, and his mother and brother really enjoyed them. Even his couple of friends enjoyed it, really, even thought they'd insist in making the stupid jokes.

 

This year, Arthur wanted to make a strawberry cake. He'd recently seen a recipe online that he very much wanted to try. It seemed very simple: sponge cake, a mix of cream, condensed milk and strawberries, whipped egg whites for icing and more strawberries for decorations. Arthur could do that. He was fairly certain he could.

 

The only problem was… strawberries.

 

They were surprisingly difficult to find, for some reason. None of the local groceries stores had them. Not even the huge supermarket downtown.

 

Arthur searched online for answers, and found out that, well, it wasn't strawberry season. Of course it wasn't. Strawberry season lasted twenty goddamn weeks, but now that Arthur wanted them… ugh, of course…

 

But Arthur wasn't one to give up that easily. He wanted a strawberry cake and he _was_ having one.

 

He borrowed his friend's car and drove all the way to a bigger town, where he looked everywhere for those juicy, red, small fruits.

 

He literally gasped when he entered a supermarket and saw two lonely boxes of strawberries. They were expensive and didn't even look too good, but Arthur didn't care. He'd found them! He'd found strawberries!

 

As he got closer with a victorious grin on his face, he was surprised to see a smiling, stupid beta walk _right_ to _his_ strawberries and _take them_.

 

“Hey!” Arthur shouted, running to where the guy stood, “Those are mine!”

 

The guy looked very confused. He looked very hot, too, but Arthur tried not to focus on _that_.

 

“Sorry?” he said, still smiling.

 

“Mine.” Arthur pointed, “Those are mine.”

 

“Uh, no? They were here, to be sold, and I got them, so now they're mine.” the guy answered, his smile turning into an angry frown.

 

The guy was tall and tanned and strong, and Arthur expected to smell his anger, but he didn't. Then he remembered he was a beta, and not an alpha. Oh, right. The guy seemed to be confused about Arthur's type for a little while too. Arthur could almost see the gears working on his mind, wondering why such a small fellow with a scarf on his neck was behaving like an alpha would, claiming something they weren't even close to.

 

Maybe, Arthur thought to himself, the reason why he didn't have a mate wasn’t because the cooking jokes people made, but because of _that_ attitude.

 

He didn't care, though. He was fine on his own and he wasn't going to let anybody take what was his. Especially not his _strawberries_.

 

“Yes, they are mine. I asked the clerk and she said where to find the strawberries. So I came here to get them. They are _mine_.” Arthur replied, crossing his arms in front of him. He almost felt like standing on tiptoe just so he'd look taller.

 

“Nope. Still mine.” the guy replied, rolling his eyes. He seemed a little… shaken? By Arthur's firm stand, though, and scratched at the back of his neck, “I don't need both boxes though, so you can have one.” he offered, taking one of the boxes from his cart and giving it to Arthur, who took it eagerly.

 

“I need the other one too.” Arthur added quickly before even thanking, his eyes fixed on the box of strawberries on the guy's cart as if he'd run away with it at any second.

 

The guy snorted,

 

“What? No, listen, dude, I already gave you one box. Are you having cravings or something?” he asked while rolling his eyes.

 

No, Arthur thought. And then stopped.

 

He squinted his eyes for a moment. Well, yes. Despite looking like an alpha, that guy was clearly a beta. He wouldn't ask such thing if he could smell Arthur's scent. Arthur grinned evilly to himself in the most discreet way he could.

 

“Well, yes. Yes, I do. I'm craving strawberries very much.” he said innocently, placing a hand on his belly and rubbing it, “And if I don't have these two boxes of strawberries, my child will...” he didn't know what would happen. He remember having a class about it once, but he didn't care at the time. He didn't plan to have kids, for fuck's sake, he didn't even plan to start looking for a mate anytime soon! “… it will probably die.”

 

“Uh, I don't think that's how cravings work...” the guy answered, uncertain.

 

“The point is I need the strawberries. For my child.” Arthur continued.

 

The guy visibly hesitated.

 

“I… uh… ugh… Ok, fine. Whatever. Take it.” he said, and Arthur smiled broadly.

 

“Thank you!” he said, grabbing the box and pressing it against his chest, closing his eyes for an instant to smell the strawberries. Ahh, so sweet… sweet victory…

 

“No problem...” the guy sighed, “Good luck with that baby...”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Arthur nodded, turning to leave.

 

He only felt like the strawberries belonged to him after he'd paid for them and they were safely placed on the backseat of the car. He was so bloody happy. He hadn't been so happy ever since he aced an exam back in high school that he could swear he was going to fail.

 

He drove all the way home with a smile in his face and a song on his tongue.

 

On his birthday, he baked.

 

Although he was fairly certain he'd be able to bake that cake, he was positivity surprised when it turned out even _better_ than what he had planned. The cake looked absolutely delicious, and he smiled proudly to himself.

 

He bought some snacks and pastries and Coca-cola and placed them all on the table together with his tea box and the gorgeous cake and waited for his guests.

 

His mother and a couple of friends would be coming over, and even though one of them said they'd be bringing “someone” over, which was kinda awkward, Arthur was still very excited to show them how _great_ his cake was. He didn't even get mad when his cat clawed his couch, too lost in thought.

 

His mother arrived first, and then one of his friends and by the time the second one arrived, Arthur was too busy showing his mother how to edit files, so his friend opened the door for him.

 

“Hey, Art! Happy birthday, man!” he was saying, “I hope you managed to make that cake. The friend I brought to meet you, Alfred's his name, I asked him to go looking for strawberries too, but he couldn't find any… actually,” he giggled, “he did found some, but his pure heart made him give them away for some pregnant dude with cravings, so… he tried! But see? He's sweet!”

 

Arthur froze.

 

His eyes slowly looked up from his laptop on his lap to his friend and to the awkward figure standing beside him.

 

Oh, crap. It was the supermarket guy.

 

“I _knew_ you were lying about the cravings!” the guy, Alfred, pointed out, and then laughed, “Ah, man… I wasn't sure if you were a terrible liar or like, a really desperate pregnant person…”

 

Small world, Arthur thought to himself. But he said,

 

“Excuse me? I'm a terrific liar. I fooled you.”

 

“Not really. You are like, super cute? And I was confused too… so I decided to be safe and not sorry.” Alfred answered, and his plain smile and honesty made Arthur blush.

 

“Al, did you know that he used those strawberries to bake a cake? He once _burned down the entire kitchen_ of our dorm! You can imagine what happened to the strawberries...” Arthur's friend said, and he felt like punching him in the face,

 

“Aw, dude… I'd rather the strawberries were with an actual pregnant person then…” Alfred joked. Great, Arthur thought. One more asshole to make fun of him.

 

“Well, no cake for any of you, then!” Arthur rolled his eyes, “I'll eat it all on my own.”

 

“No way, I worked hard looking for those strawberries! And even though _I_ didn't get them here, I… almost did? So I have the right to taste them!” Alfred argued, and Arthur ended up sighing,

 

“Well...” he said, “only because you're like, super cute…?”

 

The chorus of “aww” made him regret his wording for the moment, and he cursed his friends while blushing.

 

He did not, however, regret his choice on the long run.

 

And in the end, Alfred _loved_ the strawberry cake. So much, in fact, they would later name their second cat Strawberry in memory of that day.

 


End file.
